The disclosure generally relates to a vehicle seat having at least one first seat segment and second seat segment, such as a rear seat bench for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the disclosure relates in particular to a vehicle seat having a central seat segment and two lateral seat segments.
Such vehicle seats are known, for example, from WO 2005/077708 A2, published Aug. 25, 2005, to Souville et al.; DE 103 92 187 T5, published Feb. 24, 2005, to Wiedman et al.; and DE 10 2004 017 655 A1, published Jan. 5, 2005, to Eichhorn et al. The publications EP 1 449 710 A2, published Aug. 25, 2004, to Shibata et al.; EP 0 769 410 A2, published Apr. 23, 1997, to Hashimoto et al.; JP 09002113, published Jan. 7, 1997, to Otani; and JP 2001130304 A, published May 15, 2001, to Tono et al. represent further prior art. The vehicle seats disclosed therein, however, are relatively costly to manufacture and require a relatively large amount of space for the respective pivoting movement. Moreover, the central seats often do not satisfy the relevant safety regulations and/or they have a relatively low level of comfort.